Seriously Silly Stuff of AnE
by PrincessofFlamesx
Summary: A humorous fanfic that points out weird things AnE has included in the Anime or Manga. R&R!


Seriously Silly Stuff of AnE

* * *

1. Rin's likes of Sukiyaki

* * *

Yukio: Hey Rin, is it true that you would do anything just for Sukiyaki?

Rin: What? Of course!

Yukio: You would even work 24 hours a day for it?

Rin: Yea

Yukio: Even do 99 stacks of 99 homework a day?

Rin: Yea

Yukio: Even cross-dress in front of everyone?

Rin: Yea

Yukio: Even give me a true love kiss? *trollface*

Rin: Yea

Me: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA LOL RIN WTF HAHAHAHA

Rin: What?

* * *

2. The fact that Shiro was only alive for one hour

* * *

Shiro: Oho you must get a job Rin

Rin: Ok

Shiro: O Rin I must tell u, u r actually da son of satan

Rin: Wat.

Shiro: Oh, neva mind goodbye Satan killed me

Rin: NOOOOOOO

* * *

3. Rin's powers were awakened in the first chapter

* * *

Rin: Imma demon

* * *

4. The booby spotter (He's a priest!)

* * *

Shiro: Rin, take this, you must leave the monastary, now. Oh wait, is that...

Rin: Hunh?

Shiro: BOOBS! HERE I COME MAH BABEH oh and Rin take this, ok? NOW BYE, HERE I COME KITTY OH YEH!

Me: Hmm.

Rin: Wat.

* * *

5. They're stupid enough they don't realize they're not the only one who wants to defeat Satan.

* * *

Rin: O you copied

Suguro: No you did

Rin: YOU

Suguro: YOU

Rin: YOU

Suguro: YOU

Rin: YOU

Me: Imma defeat Satan~

Rin & Suguro: YOU COPIED!

* * *

6. How blind are the characters?

* * *

Yukio: Hey Rin where's my mineral water?

Rin: Umm... Water's transparent so it's easy to miss.

* * *

7. Four Eyes does not have four eyes

* * *

Rin: Hey, Yukio I have a joke for ya

Yukio: What is it?

Rin: What animal has four eyes?

Yukio: ... You tell me.

Rin: A Yukio!

Yukio: *facepalm*

* * *

8. The summoners suck so badly!

* * *

Izumo: Inari beesech de humbly bee... To grant my request!

*Two white foxes jump out*

Uke: That was lame summoning, man.

Mike: Yeah, I agree.

Izumo: SHADDAPH!

Shiemi: Come on, come on... Or something like that...

*A baby greenman jumps out*

Nee: Nee! *Oi you why did u summon me I was taking a beatiful bath and your summoning sucks! What? You can't call me that, it's a silly name!*

Izumo: Wow, how cute, like a little bean. *scowls and swears x9999 under breath*

* * *

9. Homework-that-sucks-a-lot

* * *

Yukio: Rin where is your homework?

Rin: Ummm I dunno

Yukio: Please bring them tommorow.

X999 years later its da same.

Me: Rin why din't you get suspended?

Rin: Oh I dunno probably it's bcuz Yukio is mah bro?

* * *

10. Also, the vatican is blinder than Rin.

* * *

Memphisto: Lalala, my name is Johann Faust V and...

Me: Memphisto u r 5078 yrs old, the a vatican does not notice that you've been workin here for ages an u look da same?

Memphisto: Shush!

* * *

11. Has anyone ever thought about Memphisto's costume? Or vistied his castle?

* * *

Rin: O hey dere clown- I thought you were going to a meeting.

Memphisto: But these are my formal clothes!

* * *

12. There's a possibilty that Angel has been bald once- since Shura calls him one- or maybe he's just wearing a wig

* * *

Shura: Shut up, baldy!

Angel: I'm not bald.

Me: And I'm not amused.

Shura: Trust me, he is bald, he's wearing an artificial woman's sexy blondie wig!

Angel: WHAT?!

Me: Seems like it.

Angel: Who's side are you on?!

* * *

13. Amaimon does have a pairing in the story- Rin's beatiful blue flames

* * *

Rin: Well? You want me, here I am!

Amaimon: YAYYYYYY!

Suguro: What the hell...

Konekumaru: Is he who I think he is?

Me: Spot on.

Amaimon: IT'S BEAUTIFUL! YAYYYYYYYY

Suguro: Why would be blue flames be beautiful, again?

Me: I have no idea.

* * *

14. Satan is a coward

* * *

Yukio: Satan was able to posses him because his heart faltered. Did you say anything to hurt him?

Rin: Yeah, but I don't want to tell ya.

Yukio: Well, I have a feeling you want to say something...

Rin: WHY CAN'T SATAN STOP POSSESING BODIES? IT'S A PROOF HE'S A COWARD, BECAUSE HE CAN'T EVEN SHOW HIMSELF!

Yukio: You have a point.

* * *

15. Yuri- which body did Satan posses to impregnant her? How can a wolf have sex with a human? Or did he make Yuri have sex with herself?

* * *

Yuri: You can posses my body anytime.

Satan: Thank you. Now, may I?

Yuri: Yes. Wait, why is my tummy big all of a sudden?

Satan: I just gave you kiddies.

Yuri: Oh, how lovely. Now, I just need to go to the doctors.

Satan: I thought you were being hunted down by exorcists.

Yuri: Oh. Yes. Now, ready to go, run to the boat!

*flops down because of her fat tummy

* * *

16. Leapers- they are fortune tellers

* * *

Suguro: Leapers can read minds. If you freak out like a potato, or get angry like a tomato, then they will attack. If you stay calm like a lettuce, then they won't.

Rin: Heh, interesting! But... No thanks. I'm too busy pickin mah nose.

Suguro: Well I am! *freaks out and leaper attacks

Rin: Don't worry, Princess Suguro! I'll save ya! *blocks attack* Let go! I SAID LET GO! *leaper let's go*

Suguro: Since when?

Rin: I knew it. Let me tell ya, they are fortune tellers disguised as Leapers.

Suguro: Wat.

Me: Where did you get the idea from?

Rin: Up there | The title

* * *

17. All hail the royalties.

* * *

Rin: All hail Princess Suguro

Suguro: all hail Prince of Gehenna

Shima: Lol u two should get married

Rin and Suguro: HELL NO

* * *

18. My mole

* * *

Rin: Hey Yukioooo

Yukio: Yes?

Rin: How many moles do you have?

Yukio: Let's see... About, 10, no... 20, no... 30, no... Actually, 58

Rin: I didn't know you had a pet mole.

Yukio: Wat.

* * *

19. What Rin does not have (VIEW THIS TO CRACK UP EVEN MORE: art/Satan-s-Kids-217057647)

* * *

Amaimon: Hey Memphisto I was wondering... We're both sons of Satan, right?

Memphisto: Hmm...

Amaimon: We both have weird hairstyles added to our hair, right? Like your curl and my spike, right? What about Rin's?

Memphisto: That's actually a VERY good point.

*a heart added to Rin's hairstyle

Shiro: No way are you going to be my son with THAT.

* * *

20. Shima is stupid yet his disguise is better than Rin's

* * *

Rin: Hello guys

*next day

Rin: IMMA SON OF SATAAAAN

Shima: Hey guys

*99 years later

Shima: IMMA THE ILLUMINATI SPY AND I'M WATCHING YOUUUUUUU

* * *

**I will post more if I get ideas. Please R&R and tell me your favourite. ^^**

**-PoFx**


End file.
